Defense Against the Dark Arts Curse
by ShadowSSnape
Summary: Harry receives a letter, that leads him into a new adventure, not only does he still have to face the Dark Lord, but also First Year students and his own colleagues. Rating might go up. AU after Book 5
1. The Letter

DADA Curse

Summary: Harry receives a letter, that leads him into a new adventure, not only does he still have to face the Dark Lord, but also First Year students and his own colleagues.

Rated T right now, but rating may go up have to see where my muse takes me.

_anything in italics is a thought_

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Dear Mr. Harry J. Potter,

Congratulations on your compilation of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your NEWTs results will be arriving within the month, but I would like to take this time to tell you about the exciting world of teaching. With the results that you have achieved on your NEWTS you will be able to enter into the world of teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. I have taken the liberty of including the schools that are currently looking for such teachers; feel free to contact the schools to arrange an interview.

Respectfully Yours,

Niffer Dew

Teacher Recruitment Office

"What the hell kind of letter is the, Tom's newest ploy?"

Harry asked his friends as they gathered around the kitchen table at 12 Grimmauld Place. It had been only 3 weeks since the trio had graduated from Hogwarts, and already they had gotten way too much information about possible careers for them to go into. Hermione had gotten the most mail out of all of them.

"How the hell can I even think about a career, there is still that pesky little problem involving Voldemort," Harry said as he looked over the letter again, "Even you didn't get a letter involving teacher Hermione."

"Yeah I did," Hermione said, ''It just wasn't what I wanted to do, but everyone gets those letters when they get a certain score or their NEWTS in a subject. It doesn't mean that's what you're going to do or anything, besides normally it's just small no-name schools or parents looking for tutors for the children, who are either to young for Hogwarts or need help with summer work, but look over the list for yourself Harry."

"Whatever you say," Harry said as he rolled his eyes at Ron.

He pulled the other piece of paper out of the envelope and started to read the different opportunities.

"Alright, so you were right Hermione, it does seem to be just parents looking for tutors, except for this last one at the bottom, I wouldn't call that a no-name school. Would you?" Harry asked as questioning voice.

"Well you know Harry, it must be a No-Name school, since Hermione is never wrong." Ron said suppressing a laugh.

"When will the two of you grow-up?" She huffed as she poured herself more tea.

"Never!!" The boys said together.

* * *

As the laughter died down Harry looked back down at the paper,

"I think I will apply," he said as he got up from the table and headed up towards the library.

"Harry, you can't be serious, you have none of the training or anything" Hermione yelled as Harry ran at the door.

"I'm just applying 'Mione, besides I have training for the fight and they still have me doing that at Hogwarts." Harry yelled as he went out the kitchen door and up the stairs.

* * *

"He'll never get it' Mine, don't worry, well we only have a few more weeks before we enter the real world, what do you want to do today"? Ron asked as he stretched before getting out of his chair.

"Don't know yet, let's see what the one upstairs wants to do" Hermione answered, stretching as well before getting up and following Ron out of the kitchen.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the library Harry carefully got a quill and parchment out of the desk.

_Now what to write_

**Dear Headmaster Dumbledore,**

**It has come to my attention**** that Hogwarts is once again without a Defense ****Against**** the Dark Arts ****professor;**** I would like to apply for that position.**

**Sincerely**

**Harry J, Potter**

He read it over twice, as he called Hedwig over to him,

_It's__ short __and__ to the point_

Before he lost the nerve he tied the letter to his owl's leg and gave her instructions,

"Take this to Professor Dumbledore girl," Harry told her as he opened the window and watched her go off into the sky. He turned from the open window and headed back out of the library.

"So what are we doing today" Harry yelled through the house.

"Just going to ask you the same thing" Ron said as they meet the first floor landing.

"Well we have to finish the research for the Order," Hermione reminded them,

"Just because VoI-Voldemort went into hiding again after the battle in May is no reason for us to forget what the goal is."

"Alright 'Mine we can work on the project, but still this is the first summer in six years that we have no homework to do, I just want to enjoy it a little more before I have to remember and face the bastard again," Harry wined.

''Do you want a little cheese with your wine there Harry," Ron said holding back a laugh.

"Oh shut it Ron, you know you were thinking the same thing, just didn't have the balls to say it." Harry said trying to hold back his own laughter

"When will the two of you grow-up?" Hermione yelled for the second time that morning.

"Alright, alright we'll work, as long as we can go out somewhere this afternoon" Harry said ending the conversation and heading back into the library.

* * *

"By the way Harry, when is Remus coming back?" Ron asked as carried his pile books over to his desk.

"In about a week,'' Harry said, ''It was great of your parents to let you say with me while he's gone, don't know if I would have been able to stay here alone." Harry said as he sat down in front of his own pill of books.

"Anytime you need us Harry, besides we were almost living here as it was, flowing over for breakfast than not going home till after dinner it's easier just living here," Ron said as he opened up his first book.

"As long as you're sure you don't mind?" Harry asked his friends as he got the parchment and quills, putting them onto the tables

"Never Harry, now stop worrying and get to work." Hermione said as she too opened her book and started writing.

* * *

The staff that was left a Hogwarts during the summer holiday was just sitting down for lunch in the staff room as a snow white owl flew towards the Headmaster. Once relieved of the note, Hedwig flew back out the open window.

"What is it Albus?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

The Headmaster quickly opened the note. After reading the short massage the Headmaster chuckled to himself. When he looked back up, the twinkle in his eye had doubled.

''It seems that we have an applicant for the defense position this year!" Albus said just as the door to the staff room slammed shut.

"And what will you be hiring this year Albus?" Severus Snape asked as he took the last open seat next to the Headmaster.

"Well Severus, since you think this one to will be a, and I quote "incompetent moron" I shall assign you to be his mentor. Who better, with your knowledge in both dark arts and defense I feel that you will be the best choice that we have."

"Excuse me Headmaster, and why not Minerva, you have been giving all the new teachers to her for years now." Severus said as he took a long sip from his goblet.

"Well since you seem to think you can do better and the fact that Minerva already has one new teacher to mentor for the up coming year, I am giving you this chance. Now the new professor will be arriving on August 1st, so you have until than to prepare for your new menti, he is fresh from school so you might have to start at the beginning of exactly how to teach, something that I more than agree you need a refresher course in. Also, as normal your chambers shall be joined together by a common door." Albus than turned back to Minerva to continue talking, dismissing the matter.

"But Albus, you know that I have other obligations which could come to light at any moment." Severus said in a dead whisper, looking directly into the Headmaster's eyes.

"Be that as it may, you will be doing this, Severus, you with all your knowledge will be able to let us know if this person is to be trusted and learn a few things along the way." The Headmaster finished with a look that left no room for anymore arguments, again turning back to Minerva to finish their conversation.

_Why did__ I have to open my bloody mouth?_

He thought as he settled down into his meal, never seeing the knowing looks that went around the table.

As the meal finished the Headmaster excused himself and headed up to his office, he had a letter to write.

* * *

**Dear Mr. Potter**

**Thank you for your interest in the DADA position here at Hogwarts, i****f you are ****serious ****about your ****application**** than, I would like to welcome you to our staff, Professor Potter. ****You are required to a****rriv****e at Hogwarts on**** August first at 9a****m to meet ****with myself and your mentor. Owl back at your earliest convinces. You will be required to go through different training and classes during that month before the school year begin. **

**Albus Dumbledore **

**Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

* * *

When the group of friends returned from an afternoon spent walking around muggle London, it was to great smells coming from the Kitchen.

The group walked in to find Mrs. Weasley standing in front of the stove and Ginny sitting off to the side looking through one of the Quidditch Weekly's that was left on the table.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Ron asked as learned in the pots to see what was cooking.

"Well since it is only Ginny and I at home right now with your father working long hours between the Ministry and the Order, I figured I could cook you three up a good meal." Mrs. Weasley said as the dishes started washing themselves.

"Oh Harry dear a letter came for you, well you were out, its up in the library."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley and dinner smells great." Harry said as he walked out of the kitchen. Ron and Hermione tried to follow, but Mrs. Weasley got to them first,

"Now you two set the..." was all Harry heard before the door closed and he ran towards the library.

* * *

Carefully Harry opened the letter and read through it twice before putting it on top of his desk.

"I got the job" he said to himself, "The old coot actually gave me the job."

_But do I really want it, I just got out of school, I am ready to go back, even if it is to teach this time._

Harry closed his eyes and thought back to DA, the group that he had started in his 5th year and ran the rest of his time at Hogwarts. He did enjoy teaching and it came relatively easy to him, and the group that he prepared did better on the NEWTs or OWLs than the normal students.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled,

_Hogwarts is and was the only place that will ever, really be home._

He thought than for the second time that day Harry took a quill and parchment and began writing,

**Headmaster,**

**I will ****be honored to accept the position. Thank you for this opportunity, I know that I might be young, but I believe that I will be able to do an amazing job as your professor. Thank you again Sir.**

**Harry Potter**

He read it over once before setting it aside for Hedwig to take in the morning.

"Dinner is ready," Mrs. Weasley shouted out the kitchen door, just as Harry was walking down the stairs.

Upon entering the kitchen, Ron and Hermione both gave Harry a look,

"Later," was all Harry said as he moved to sit next to Ginny.

The meal passed with relative ease, with light the conversation going on all around. Soon it was time for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny to say goodbye.

"Now look after yourselves, I will see all three of you for dinner Sunday night at The Burrow." Mrs. Weasley said as she stepped into the green fires.

"I'm sorry you can't stay Ginny," Harry said as she to said goodbye, than followed her mother into green fire.

"Well," Hermione said as the two disappeared.

"Well what?" Harry asked as settled back down in one of the kitchen chairs grabbing an old copy Quidditch Weekly.

Hermione ripped the paper out of his hands and hit him over the head with it,

"Did you get the job or not?" she asked again

"I'm not going to tell you, you hit me" Harry said in his most childish voice as he got up and sprinted from the room before she could get any more hits in.

Ron followed right behind Harry in running out of the kitchen.

"Boys!!" Hermione yelled as she chased her two best friends up the stairs.


	2. Brithday

Hermione caught up with the boys in the living room where they were already setting up the chessboard.

''Well what did he say Harry?" she asked while picking up her book from the table.

"He asked me if I was serious in wanting the job." Harry answered as Ron made the first move of the game.

"Than what Harry," Hermione pressed.

"He offered me the job, said I was to be at Hogwarts on Aug. 1st to meet with him and my mentor to get ready for the school year." Harry answered as he made his opening move.

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. Ron hid a laugh behind his arm as he moved again.

The evening past quietly enough Ron beat Harry in both games of chess as Hermione finished her book. Not another word was said about future jobs or the fact that Harry now had one.

* * *

- As the Clock struck midnight the date changed to July 31st.

"I'll take a shot of whisky" Harry yelled to the bartender.

"How old are you?" The muggle man asked Harry.

"18 and 2 min," he said looking at the clock, than handing him his muggle ID.

"Ah so just today than, Happy Birthday first shot on the house," he said as he pored the amber liquor into the glass.

Taking the glass, Harry turned to his friends, ''Thank for a great party, but now the real fun is going to start." Downing the shot in one go, Harry had to close his eyes as the liquid burned down his throat.

"'Here Here" said Ron as he took his shot, followed by the rest.

For the next three hours the gang at the bar tossed back drinks trying to keep up with each other, or in Harry's case catch up with his friends.

"Good thin this place is n walkin distance" one of the Weasley twins slurred at the end of the night.

"Or we would have been screwed" Neville said back as he took another shot.

''Last Call!!" the bartender yelled

"One more round on me" Harry said to his friends, than turning to the bartender, "One more round of your best stuff in the place" Harry told him.

"That's gonna be expensive" he said as he started pouring the drinks.

"Here" Harry said, "put the whole tab, or what's left of it on here" he told him as he handed the man a little plastic rectangular card.

"What ever you say" the bartender said as he took the card

"What was that?" Ron asked as he watched the exchange.

"Later Ron, right now I have to remember how to spell my name," Harry signed the paper and took the last round of drinks, raising it high

"To the defeat of the bastard'' he said following it with the shot.

"To defeat" they all voiced, than finished their drinks.

Together the group left the pub and headed back to 12 Grimmauld Place,

As everyone entered the house, people just picked a room and crashed on the floor, not really caring where they where or who they where sleeping with, Harry passed out in the parlor with Ron and Hermione next to him,

"Have to say the best birthday yet." Harry said to himself as he passed out from al the alcohol.

* * *

"Sonorus," was said very quiet, than,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!!" rang through the whole house.

People were falling off furniture, tripping over one another as they tried to make their fog covered brains process what was going.

"COME TO THE KITCHEN FOR TEA and BREAKFAST," was again shouted though out the house.

Gradually people started making their way from what ever room they had passed out in, meeting up with people, greeting each other with nothing more than a nod.

"And good morning to all," Remus said with a look of happiness on his face, "Come, Come have some breakfast, there is also coffee and tea, but sorry no hangover cure to be found." He said opening his arms wide showing all the food.

Harry's stomach did a flip when he saw all the table, looking around it seemed that he was not the only one. Slowly everyone sat they began by slow sips of the dark tea in front at them.

"Now, now perk up we have a special guest coming over," Remus said as he helped himself to the food.

Harry just glared at the man and he was not the only one.

"Wow Harry you got Snape's glare down." Seamus said from down the table before the glare turned onto him, the other boy for his just looked down into his tea when a bell went off signing someone arriving by floo.

Everyone turned towards the fireplace to see who just this special guest was.

Stepping out of the fire in deep purple robes with plants moving around them was Albus Dumbledore.

"Ah Harry glad to find you awake after last nights, celebrations, I was quite sure you all would have been still passed out." The Headmaster said as he helped himself to some of the food on the table.

"Didn't have much of a choice Sir," Harry replied with a glare at Remus.

"Be that as it may, Good morning Remus, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Thomas, Fred, George. I take it that everyone had a good night,'' the Headmaster asked nodding to earn in turn.

Grumbling and mumbling was his only reply, but he paid no mind as he turned to face Harry again.

"Now Mr. Potter before the rest of celebration starts there are a few things you and I need to discuss. Please meet me in the library in 5 minutes."

Harry barely nodded as his former headmaster and new boss walked out of the kitchen.

Harry took another sip of tea before following the man.

* * *

Harry walked into the library just as Dumbledore started unrolling different scrawls. Harry took the seat across from the Headmaster sitting quietly waiting to be noticed.

After about 5 minutes the headmaster looked up,

"First I would like to wish you a Happy Birthday, today is a great day for you. Now are you sure Harry that you want to accept the position?"

_Nothing like jumping right into it_

"Yes sir, I have given it a lot of thought actually, out of all the positions offered to me, this is the only one that I feel I can do and still be able to fight in this war. Also, the feeling I get from teaching is a feeling of accomplishment. If I can help my peers and students protect themselves and understand that not everything is just black and white, than all the sacrifices and deaths will not just be a casualty war. Not really sure if that makes sense or not Sir, but its how I feel and this is the only thing I can see myself doing. I can't be a seeker all my life, I'm not good enough for the Pros and for being an Auror I don't want to be hunting evil after all this is done."

"Well than" the Headmaster started "This is your contract. For the most part it just says that you will be the DADA Professor, live at Hogwarts, and follow all rules within the school and rules for the professors. Since you are coming right out at Hogwarts you will have a mentor for the first 5 years of your teaching, although you can resign at any time after the first year."

As the Headmaster spoke Harry started reading over the paper. Twenty minutes later he locked up and nodded, "Seems straight forward enough; are there any surprises I need to know about?"

Harry asked as he quickly looked through the paper again,

''No Harry, I have not hidden anything from you this time." The Headmaster replied.

The two made eye contact again and Harry reached for the quill

_Why does it feel like I am signing my life away?_

He thought as he signed his name across the bottom.

"Very well, here is your copy Harry and now enjoy yourself today and I will see you tomorrow at 9am in my office. Good Day" he said, getting up and walking out of the room.

Harry didn't move until he felt the magic from the floo go as the Headmaster left the house, only than did Harry walk out of the library and to his room to place his contract in his truck.


	3. After the Meeting

**Do not own...although I can dream and play with them from time to time**

* * *

After looking in the kitchen and finding no one, Harry started checking the other rooms in the house.

"Where did everyone go"? He asked Ron and Hermione once he found the couple in the living room.

"Home to get changed for your party this evening, by the way, Remus said he had some last minute shopping to get done." Hermione answered keeping her arm covering her eyes; it was still too bright for her.

"Oh," Harry said as he laid down across on the couch across from his friends.

"So what did you and Dumbledore talk about?" Ron asked from his placed on the floor.

"Just my new job and contract, I am now Professor Potter, how ever shocking that may be." Harry said with a small smile on his lips.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow? Have you told Remus yet?" Hermione asked him.

"Slow down 'Mione one question at a time, I'm still recovering." Harry said with a laugh.

"And yes I am still going tomorrow and no I have not told Remus yet." Harry said as he turned to face the back of the couch, trying to get some more sleep, but the gods wouldn't allow that.

"Tell me what?" a voice said from the Hallway as Remus walked into the room just as Harry was falling asleep.

He rolled over and looks towards his friends, hoping to receive some help, but all he got was shut-eyes. He looked back over to Remus, who took a seat in the chair, watching the interactions betweens the teens.

"Well this morning I had a meeting with the Headmaster." Harry said as he sat up on the couch.

"Yes I know, was it Order business?'' Remus asked.

"No," Harry said quickly, "Nothing about the Order or the bastard. I guess the beginning is the best place to start, so. A few weeks ago I got a list of teaching jobs open and Hogwarts DADA was on the list. Well I applied, expecting never to get the job, but than the Headmaster offered it to me. So this morning I officially accepted the job."

"Well it's not unheard of Headmasters offering recent graduates positions, if that person excels in the class that they are going to teach, and we all know that you are amazing in defense. In other words, congratulations and I'm proud of you." Remus said from his seat.

"But the thing is Remus; I need to leave for Hogwarts tomorrow, since I am fresh out of Hogwarts and I haven't had any real training in teaching. Four weeks of training and planning with my mentor." Harry said as he laid back down on the couch, covering his eyes with his arm again.

"Do you know who is going to be your mentor?" Ron asked from the floor, interrupting the two.

"No, he didn't tell me today, all I know is that he or she will be at our meeting tomorrow morning. Now nap time before more drinking tonight, it is my birthday after all." Harry said with a smile on his face. Closing his eyes, Harry was back to sleep.

Soon soft snores were heard in the room. Remus got up slowly, not wanting to disrupt the three sleeping teens. Before walking out he looked back down at his 'pup,'

"You have grown so much over the past five years cub, you will make a good professor, you know where these kids are coming from and what times they live in. I wish you all the luck." Remus said quietly, as he walked out to get everything ready for that evening.

"Thanks Remus," Harry mumbled in his sleep as he curled up tighter on the couch.

* * *

At four o'clock Harry was down in the kitchen, greeting all his friends as they floo in and directed them upstairs to where the party was going on.

An hour later Harry walked up to the dinning room to join his birthday party, opening the doors,

"Happy Birthday Harry!!" Everyone shouted

Harry stood at the door amazed, even though he greeted most of them when they came, the room was filled to capacity, not only were his friends there, who he had greeted, but most of the Order and Hogwarts staff, who he had no idea were at the party.

"I don't really know what to say." Harry stammered from the doorway.

"Don't have to say anything mate; just come on in and have some fun," Ron said handing him a drink.

The night continued on with plenty of food and drink. The adults talked amongst themselves, as the younger ones began dancing to the music on the wireless.

Just at the latest song was ending, the lights in the room went off, Harry's hand went right for his wand, and he didn't relax the position when his name was called,

"Alright Birthday Boy get on up here. Front and center," Ron called.

Winding his way around the crowed, Harry walked up to the head of the table just as Dobby brought the cake in from the side door.

Harry looked down at the cake, not only were there 18 candles, but all different icing drawings picturing Harry's happier memories from Hogwarts. The cake brought those memories to the front of Harry's mind. The emotions were so strong, that he only looked up when everyone started singing Happy Birthday.

As the song ended, Harry closed his eyes and blew at the candles.

_Not long ago I was__ just waited for __midnight, said Happy Birthday to myself, tha__n wait to bed. S__o much has changed, in 7 years. Never could I have imaged this happening. _

He thought to himself as the lights came back on and Hermione handed him a knife,

"Cut the first piece Harry," She said. As Harry finished Mrs. Weasley came forward and cut the cake with magic and pieces were passed around.

The adults left soon after the cake was handed out, leaving the real partying to the younger generations, with Bill and Charley left in charge of the group. The rest of the night was full of games, stories, and more drinking all ending with a bomb fire in the back yard.

Harry was feeling good as he fed into bed later that night, not only about his new career, but also for the first time Harry felt that had a chance to win even though it was going to be along hard battle, he knew that he could get through it.

* * *

The alarm sounded early the next morning, after getting up and ready, Harry spent the next hour gathering the rest of his possessions. He was just closing his trunk when Ron, Hermione, and Remus came in.

"All packed?" Ron asked looking around the near empty room.

"Yeah, I think I have everything, if not it just gives me a reason to stop by to visit you." Harry said as looked under the bed, just making sure nothing got stuck under there.

"Well, Harry we got you a few things to say congrats and to help you." Hermione said as she handed him a shrunk stack of books,

"Remus let me go through the Black Library and I got some books that I thought would help you get ready for the school year and give you some reference materials."

"Thanks 'Mione, you're the only person I know who would ever do that." Harry said as he placed the little pile in with the rest of his belongings.

"Here Harry, just a few things from my family to help make your rooms there fell more like a real home from the start." Ron said handing him a box.

Opening the box Harry first found pictures in frames from their time at Hogwarts as well as from summers spent together.

"Though you could put them up on your desk or over the fireplace, just so you know we are always with you." Ron said as he looked at the pictures with Harry.

After moving and shrinking the pictures, he took out the last item in the box,

''Mum, made it," Ron said as Harry held out the quilt, each square had different pictures including, snitches, broomsticks, the Gryffindor Crest, dragons, and a caldron. There were also different symbols and signs. Harry had tears in the corner of his eyes as looked down at the quilt that his 'mum' had made for him.

"Thank you, it's going to go right onto my bed." Harry said as he placed the quilt in his trunk we well.

"Here these are from me, I hope that they will be of some use to you," Remus said handing Harry a stack of notebooks.

"These were my lesson plans during the year that I taught, it at least gives you a starting point for the year, but the first thing you have to do is find out what level each year is on. Since when I came most years were behind due to poor teachers." Remus said.

Harry placed the notebooks on top of the quilt and closed his trunk before shrinking it and placing it in his pocket.

* * *

"Well I guess this is good bye for now, I should head out if I want to be at my meeting on time." Harry said as the group stood on the landing.

Hermione ran up and gave him a hug, holding on tight,

"Be sure to write and let me know everything that is going on, if you need help just let me know. I will see you soon." She said than gave him one more squeeze before letting go and stepping aside.

Ron gave him a hug next,

"Try and not to cause too much trouble and watch out for Snape, he can't be very happy with your new job. Owl me, and I will see you soon, we will have to meet up at the pub in the next few weeks." Ron said before he to stepped aside.

Remus was up next and pulled Harry into a tight hug,

"I'm very proud of you Harry and your parents and Sirius are too, not every 18 year old is ready to enter the real world as you have done. Good luck, owl me if you ever need help, and don't like Severus get to you to much, you are both on the same level now, well sort of." Remus said as he gave Harry another hug than let him go.

"Well good-bye, I'll owl you when I get settled and let you know who gets stuck with me as a menti." Harry said as he opened the front door and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts.


	4. First Day

_**Don't own…can only dream…**_

_Thought in italics _

Parseltongue is underline

* * *

With a pop Harry arrived at the gates. He stopped and looked up at his first and only true home; he began walking the path that knew so well. As Harry neared the castle, he spotted Professor McGonagall waiting for him on the front steps.

"Professor McGonagall" Harry said, nodding his head to his former Professor and Head of House

"Potter, follow me" she said as she turned and walked into the castle.

The trip to the Headmaster's office was silent; Professor McGonagall spoke the password, than stepped aside,

"In with you Potter and Congratulations, it is certainly going to be an interesting year. '' she said before turning and walking down the hallway.

* * *

As Harry stepped onto the staircase, it started moving him up towards his future. When he reached the top, the door was already open,

"Ah, Come in coma in, Harry, welcome back to Hogwarts, please take a seat," the Headmaster said as he stood up from his desk to great his newest professor.

Seeing two chairs facing the Headmaster's desk, Harry sat in the one farthest from the door, the one he normally sat in while he was in school.

"I thought," Harry started to say as the door slams open

"Alright Albus, where is the fool who you got to teach the dunderheads." Severus Snape yelled as he stormed into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"I'm right here Professor," Harry said in a small voice

Snape spun around and looked at Harry, before looking back at the Headmaster.

"Potter! What in the nine levels of hell are you doing here? Get out, the Headmaster and I have a meeting" Snape hissed at the boy.

Snape gestured for Harry to stand, than held open the door and gestured for him to leave.

"Severus sit down now." Albus said a stern voice, "this meeting involves both of you, and Harry is our new DADA professor. Now I said SIT!" Albus said in his most fearful voice, letting some of his magic out.

Shock showed on the Slytherin's face before it was replaced with anger,

"No Albus, No I will not mentor, let alone work with the spoiled brat of Gryffindor," Snape spun on his heals and walked towards the door, he was almost out when Albus said his name,

"Severus" Albus said again as the door to the office slammed shut almost hitting the professor,

"Sit down and listen young man" Albus said as he settled back down at his desk and conjured a tea set and some goodies.

Snape turned to his mentor and glared as he moved the chair as far away from Harry that he could get before sitting down.

_That glare would killed the Dark Lord_,

Harry thought, as he watched Snape sit down and cross his arms over his chest.

"Very well now that we are all settled;" with a pointed look at Snape, "Harry welcome to Hogwarts Staff, since you do not have any training for the position other than your Hogwarts education, for the next month you will go through intense training classes with a different professor each week. You will be working on different objectives that will help with your teaching. If by the end of the month, the staff doesn't feel that you are ready to take over, than every one of your lessons will be observed by another member of the staff until they believe that you are ready. Your mentor will oversee all of the work that you will be doing."

The Headmaster paused, making sure that both men in front of him were following what he was saying. He took a lemon drop and threw it into his mouth,

"Lemon drop," he asked,

Both men turned him down,

"Well, than back to your rooming situation, both of your rooms will also share a common room. I believe the castle has already made the changes. Now both of you will meet there daily to talk about the day, classes or what ever else you choose. I expect these meetings to begin tonight." Albus said with a look directed at the potions master. Than he turned back to Harry,

"Professor McGonagall is expecting you in her classroom after lunch to begin your training. She will inform you on what you are working on. Are there any questions?" Albus looked across the desk, Severus was still glaring at him and Harry looked very confused. When neither man said anything, the Headmaster continued,

"Well if there are none, Severus you may go back to what you were doing and Harry I shall show you to your rooms."

Snape stood up and stormed out of the office, "This is not over Albus" he mumbled as the stairs moved him away from the office.

* * *

Albus than turned back to Harry,

"I apologies Harry, Severus is a difficult man, but an honorable and good man, you to are more alike than you think."

_I doubt that __Headmaster__, I'm not a snake, __and we__ are going to kill each other, _Harry thought

"Now one more thing I need to tell you before I show you to your rooms. Although you are an adult in our world, many around you will have trouble accepting that you are an adult,"

"What are you trying to say Headmaster?" Harry asked with a knowing look.

"I can't ask you to do anymore for the Order right now other than the research and training that you have been doing." The Headmaster told him with frown.

"Very well sir, I understand why not, but I do not agree if you will please show me to my rooms, I would like to get settled in before lunch.'' Harry said standing up.

"Very well, just so you know all meals are at the normal times, although they will be served in the staff room and the only meal that you are required to attend is dinner. I shall show you the staff room on the way to yours." The Headmaster said getting up from the desk and headed towards the door with Harry following slowly behind him.

The duo stopped in front of a door halfway along the ground floor,

"This is the entrance to the staff room, there is no password. This is where meals will be served for the remainder of the summer. We also will hold our staff meeting here, in less you are told otherwise. The room is always open to any professor of the school." Albus told him, as he opened to the door to give Harry a look inside the empty room.

Albus than lead him down the first flight of stairs into the Dungeons, the pair walked a few meters down the hallway before Albus stopped in front of a portrait of a boy on a swing, with a snake going up the pole of the swing set.

"Just place your palm onto the portrait and the castle will recognize that these are your rooms. You can also set up a password at that time, or just put you hand onto the portrait to open your door." With that last instruction the Headmaster turned and walked back down the corridor, leaving Harry staring at a portrait.

* * *

"Well, might as well get it over with," Harry said to himself as he placed his palm onto the portrait.

"Welcome, Professor, My name is Gregory; I am the guardian of your chamber. Would you like to set up a password?" Gregory asked as he stopped his swing, and looked at Harry.

"Hello, my name is Harry, and I have a password, but I'm not sure you will understand it," Harry said as he looked at the boy, than moved his eyes and looked at the snake that was enjoying the sun while curled up on the swing set.

"Do you understand me," Harry asked looking at the snake

"yesssssssssss, I can, sssshallll I be your guardian?" the snake responded as he lifted up his head.

"yes, my password shall be **death**," Harry said

"It has been a long time since anyone has spoken to my snake, you shall be an interesting addition to the room, Professor." The Gregory said as he started swing again.

"Please, call me Harry," he said as the door opened and he got his first look at his new rooms.

* * *

Harry looked around his room once he heard the door shut. First he walked into a small sitting room with a fire place and a couch in front. Book shelves lined two of the walls; in front of the wall was a desk, with fresh quills, ink, and parchment on top.

Off of the sitting room was a small kitchen with a sink and cabinets. Opening the cabinets, he found that one had a cooling charm on it,

"Wizards version a fridge I see," Harry said laughing to himself.

In the final cabinet he found a small supply of food, but all the others he checked were empty.

"Going to have to go shopping I think," Harry said out loud as he looked at the minimal food that he did have.

Harry also found another door in the kitchen, but ignored it for the time being.

Walking back into the sitting room Harry looked more closely at the three different doors in the sitting room.

Harry opened the first door to find a modest bathroom with a full bath, there was a laundry basket in one corner and fresh towels on the hooks. Walking back out, Harry tried the next door.

The next door opened up to a gym. There was a running track and weights. There was also a dueling platform. Along one wall were all different types of swords and weapons. Harry walked half way around the track before coming to another door; the door was locked when Harry tried to open it. Not finding anything else, he turned around and head back towards his door.

Coming back into the room, Harry opened the final door on the wall to find his bedroom. His mouth fell open at the sight; in the center of his room was a queen size four poster bed with a black down comforter on top and green bed hangs tied back. Across from the bed was a smaller fire place with a love seat in front of it. On the far wall there was an armoire, Harry took his trunk out of his pocket and enlarged it placing it at the foot of his bed.

First he took out the quilt from Mrs. Weasley and placing it on his bed. Next he took out the journals and books, going out into the sitting room, he placing both onto the bookshelves behind his desk. Next Harry looked at the photos that his friends gave him.

First he took out the one of the Gryffindor Quidditch team with the quidditch cup they won in his seventh year, next came the one of him with Ron and Hermione at their graduation, he took those two and placed them aside as he moved onto the next picture.

Finally Harry had three groups of pictures, one for his sitting room, one for his bedroom, and then one for his desk in his office. That pile only had two pictures in it, the one of him and his parent that Hagraid gave him after his first year, and one of him with his DA. This way he will always remember why he was teaching and what he was fighting for.

Going back into his sitting room, Harry placed the pictures onto the mantel; he also put the golden snitch from his first catch up there as well.

He moved to the bookshelves and put all the books that Hermione gave him from the Black Library onto the shelves, along with his own school books. Saving some of the more valuable and the ones he would need for his office.

Going back into this bedroom, Harry began unpacking the little clothing that he did have,

"I'm going to have in list Hermione's help in getting some new cloths, can't be looking like the students that I am going to have to teach." Harry mumbled to himself as he hung up one of his hoodies.

Just as he was finishing a bell went off in his chambers, "what the hell," Harry said as he looked down at his watch.

"Guess that is just a little reminder that it almost lunch time," Harry said as he walked out of his chambers and back up to the staff room.

* * *

Harry got to the staff room door, just as the Headmaster was arriving from the other directions.

"How are you finding your rooms," Albus asked as the two walked into the room.

"Fine, Sir, thank you." Harry said as he took one of the empty seats.

"Harry please, call me Albus," the Headmaster said as he helped himself to some of the butterbeer on the table, and passing one to Harry.

"I will try Sir." Harry said as the door to the staff room opened again.

"Ah good afternoon, Minerva, Filius," the Headmaster greeted the two as they took seats at the table was well.

"Good afternoon, Harry, can you pass me a butterbeer please," Filius asked

"Here you are Professor Flitwick," Harry said as he handed the small man the bottle

"Harry, please call me Filius, you are a professor here now as well," the little man said laughing

Harry gave him a shy smile before returning his attention back to his own lunch. The other occupants in the room talked and laughed through out the meal, Harry just eat his own lunch and observed those who he was now suppose to work with. Feeling a little out of place, Harry only answered questions when they were directed specifically at him, and even then it was one or two word answers. Finally the meal was coming to a close, and Minerva stood up,

"Harry if you please follow me, we will began our lesson." She said as she walked out of the room, expecting Harry to follow her.

* * *

The two walked up a flight of stairs and down the first floor corridor. Stopping outside the door, Minerva turned to Harry,

"Well open up the door, the first time you open up the door to your own classroom, you will remember for a lifetime." She said as Harry opened the door to his classroom.

The two walked into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and right up front,

"Have a seat Harry," Minerva said as she sat in one of the student's desk, Harry sat next to her.

"Just a month ago, you sat in this room as a student, and in your time here, we have only had one decent teacher for this class. I hope that you will change that. Now I know what you did in your little DA group, I also know that you achieved a record high on your NEWTS in the subject. When Albus first told us that you would be teaching, we were concerned that some other the older students would not respect you as their teacher, but after learning about how you ran your DA group, I learned that most of the school already looks up to you as their leader and teacher." Minerva took a breath and looked at Harry. Who was nodding along with everything that she said,

"When I first started DA in fifth year, I had no idea what I was doing, but than with help from Hermione and Ron, we got the group off the ground and turned it into what it was at the end of last year, a large group of students learning how to defend themselves with curse, blocks and charms, from all years, all levels, and all houses." Harry said after thinking for a moment.

"That is exactly what you will be doing as a teacher, only it will be every student you will be working with, not just ones who choose to join you. During the next week what we are going to do is talk about what happens in a classroom. With you being right out of school, it shouldn't be too hard to remember, who your favorite professors, and least favorite professors were. What I normally ask the new teachers to do it think about those two people and write down what happened in both classroom, what the professors did that was good, what they did that was bad. Now let's go through this room, I have no idea what the past professors have done to this place. Every new professor finds things left by the previous professors."

* * *

The two spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning the classroom. They got ride of things that Harry did not want, or need any more. Behind one of the cabinets, they found a doily left from Umbridge. Harry burned that on the spot. The a bell ring a few hours later,

"Time for dinner Potter," Minerva said as she did a freshening charm on herself.

Harry copied her movements than asked, "Is that what that bell mean, it's time for a meal?"

"That bell will only sound in a professor's chamber or office, its Albus' way to remind us to stop working and go and eat. There is also another one that will sound around midnight, only in the offices so the any professor who is still in there working are reminded of what time it. The bells do come in handy once the school year gets started and all the paper work starts." She said as the pair walked back towards the staff room for dinner.

* * *

Opening the door, Harry first saw that there were a lot more people than at lunch. Every person who was residing within the castle was present. After greetings were exchanged, Harry took the same seat from lunch, and turned his attention to his meal; just as he did at lunch, Harry only answered questions directed at him, and was quite most of the meal.

After Harry finished eating he quietly excused himself and made his way back to his room. Harry sat down at the desk in his sitting room and started writing the essay Professor McGonagall asked him to do.

"The teacher that I hated the most," Harry read aloud, "Well that's easy, Snape, well Binns was the most boring, but,"

Harry turned to the parchment and began writing.

_Its too quite in here_, Harry thought as he placed his quill down. He went over to the wireless that was on one of his shelves and turned it on.

"There that's better, guess I have to get used to the quite now."

"Talking to yourself Potter, don't they say that's the first sign of madness." Snape said standing in the doorway of Harry's kitchen.

"How you get in here Snape?" Harry said angrily.

"The Headmaster did say that we were sharing a common room, did he not, now get in here so that we can get this over with." Severus said as he turned on his heals and walked back into the kitchen and out the other door that was there.

Harry stood up and followed the man out of the room. The door in the kitchen lead to another common room with two desk, a couch and two chairs, as well as, fireplace. Harry sat down in the empty chair next to Snape,

"Now we will only do this until I find away out of this with Albus, every day at 7pm you will come into this room. You will respect me and address me as such, either Professor Snape, or Sir. I do not see you as my colleague or peer unlike other members of this staff. You will do what ever work you have to do, and only talk to me when I speak to you first, or if dispirit need arises. You will work in here until your work for the day is done. After that you will do anything that I request of you." Severus turned from Harry and walked over to the other desk and began writing.

Harry looked at the other man, standing up; he walked over to the other desk to get a fresh start on the essay McGonagall had assigned him.

_The professor I disliked the most was Professor Snape…._

After about two hours of sitting and writing, Harry finished his essay for tomorrow, looking up Harry saw that Snape was still writing away,

"Good night Professor," Harry said as he walked out the door into his room. He closed and locked the door behind him,

_I do not want__ him coming into my room without telling me; don't want that happening__ again,_

Harry thought as he headed into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

Harry climbed into his bed later that night, and looked back on his day.

"It wasn't so bad," Harry said aloud as he cast a silencing spell around the room, than snuggled down under the covers, curling the quilt from Mrs. Weasley tight in his hands before falling into a nightmare filled sleep.


	5. Summer and Welcome Feast

**Don't own anything...wouldn't be as poor as I am if I did...**

**AN: Sorry I was gone for a long time, real life sucks, back I should be back now and my other story should be updated within the next two days.**

**Chapter 5**

The next week working with Professor McGonagall went by in a storm of activities. His classroom was cleaned out from all previous professors, than totally emptied. After Harry had Dobby and a few other house-elves totally clean the room, he started to move everything back in and arrange the room from the plan that McGonagall had him do for homework the second night he was there.

After the room was the way that he wanted it at, least for the time being, McGonagall started explaining exactly how it was that you go about teaching a classroom full of "loud, screaming, little brats," as she put it.

* * *

It was the end of his week of training with Professor McGonagall, and the pair was sitting in Harry's classroom,

"Now, what would you do when you need to get the class started, but no one is listening to you?" She asked as she did a final walk through the classroom.

"Well, if they didn't respond to me when I called for their attention, than I would shot some sparks out of my wand, or just aim the spell that we were working or or had just gone over at the loudest student. That should get their attention back into the classroom." Harry said after thinking back to one of his first lessons with McGonagall, when she wanted to turn him into a clock.

"Good answer, now just one more question for you, when you have a discipline problem with a student, and you have tried handling it in the classroom, but the problem still exist, what is your next move?"

"If the problem is not handled with talking to the student or after multiple detentions, than I would talk to the students' Head of House, or just assign them detentions with Professor Snape." Harry said adding a laugh at the end.

"Although Severus would love to torturer students, talking to their Head of House is more likely what you will do. Well Harry, this week has been fun, I forgot how much fun it was to set up a new classroom, it's a lot of hard work, but starting fresh is always nice, you should do well this year. I pass you for my part. Congratulations, if you have any questions during the year, come and see me. Even though I'm not your Head of House any more doesn't mean anything. You'll do fine come September, Harry. Oh and please feel free and call me Minerva." She said as she walked out the door to leave the young man to his thoughts.

* * *

After dinner, Harry walked into the common room that he shared with Snape exactly at 7pm.

"Minerva has informed me that you passed her section, tomorrow you will begin working with Professor Flitwick on charms, spells and dueling. I recommend reading this book so you know what you are walking into in the morning." Snape said as he threw a book onto Harry's desk than walked to the door.

"I will be in my lab working on potions for the hospital wing, you do not need to stay in this room tonight." Snape said as he closed the door leading into his own chambers.

"Well that's the most the man has talked to me all week, wounder what got into him" Harry said aloud before picking up the book and heading into his sitting room. After turning on the wireless, he sat down in his over stuffed chair that he had ordered and begin reading.

Harry was halfway through the second chapter when his floo turned green,

"Harry, mate, you there?" Ron called through the flames

"Yeah Ron, I'm here," Harry said as he got down onto the floor, "What's up?"

"Mione and I want to know if you want to go out to dinner tomorrow night, and Mione says that she is talking you clothes shopping before or after, and that you have no way to get out of it." Ron said as he turned back looking for conformation that he had said the right thing.

"Umm, sure," Harry said, "Where do you want to meet, I wont finish my day until 6pm."

"Thats fine, we can meet at 6:30pm at The Leaky Cauldron." Ron said after getting a nod from Hermione who was standing behind him.

"Okay, I will see you then. Later," Harry said to his friends.

"Later," both Ron and Hermione side before the fire turned to red-orange again.

After getting up off the floor, Harry dusted his pants off and sat down to read some more of the book.

* * *

The next day went by in flurry of activities for Harry, the small professor had him doing every spell that he had ever learned during his seven years of school, plus everything that he taught the DA. By the time 6 o'clock rolled around, Harry was ready to clasped into his bed, but he forced himself to walk out to the apparition point to go and meet his friends.

"Clothes shopping with Hermione, this is going to be worse than detention with Snape." Harry said before apparating away to meet his friends.

* * *

After a quick meal at The Leaky Cauldron, the group headed out into Diagon Alley.

"Alright Harry, your going to need dress trousers and some dress shirts, I doubt that you want to wear robes all the time, but you still cant look like a student at least during the school time." Hermione said as the group headed for a muggle and wizard clothing store.

Once inside, Ron headed over towards the jeans and away from his best friend and his girlfriend, but before he left, he whispered to Harry,

"Sorry mate, but I had to deal with her two weeks ago when we went shopping for clothes for her cousins wedding thats next week. Good luck."

Harry just closed his eyes and lightly hit his friend as he walked past him, heading in the opposite direction from Hermione.

"Alright Harry, now do you know what size trousers you wear. These are the kind that you want to wear, they are lose enough that you can move around, but look formal enough for you to wear in the classroom. Any idea what colors you would want, of course black, gray and tan, but than again we don't want you dressing like Professor Snape..." Hermione said.

Harry toned her out after the Snape comment and started looking through the different button down shirts that were folded on one of the tables. He picked up a about 7 or 8 shirts all in different colors or shades of colors. Mostly blues, greens and black.

"Harry what size trousers do you wear?" Hermione asked again

"Ummm, I don't really know," Harry said as he made his way back over to where the pants were.

"Boys," Hermione said rolling her eyes, "Ron had the same answer, you would think that his mum did all his shopping." She said as she pulled a bunch of trousers from the shelf and handed them to Harry.

"Here these should fit, no go and try them on. Even though we can shrink or enlarge as we have to, it's always better to have clothes that actually fit."

Harry took the large amount of clothes from Hermione and headed in the direction that she pointed. After a half an hour, Harry had 8 pair of trousers and 7 different shirts.

"Alright, now that school shopping is out of the way, you can go and join Ron and get some real clothes as he puts it." Hermione said as she turned and headed in the other direction towards the women's section.

"So how did it go mate," Ron asked as Harry joined him in looking at the tee-shirts with writing on them.

"Not so bad, she handed me clothes, I tried them on and got them. Now I need some fun clothes to go out in. I was shocked when I first moved into my room and unpacked, almost all I have are a few pair of jeans, which were mostly yours, and my school clothes." Harry said as he picked up some jeans and added them to the cart. Along with some shorts, running shorts and sweats.

Ron was still reading all the shirts when Harry walked back over to his friend, that is the spot that Hermione found them 10 minutes later, as they laughed out loud at some of the things that they read.

Harry got a bunch of tee-shirts to, but of course Hermione had to put her two cents in,

"You know Harry, you really shouldn't wear some of those shirts around the students, or even the staff. I mean going out with us they are fine for, but..."she just left the sentence hang as Harry looked over the shirts she was talking about,

One of the shirts said, "If your a seeker, I got a snitch that you can grab" and the other one said "Kiss me if you can read this." this shirt was written in lines and scribbles, Harry held that one up and said that it looked like it was suppose to be written in parseltonge and that he was definitely getting that one.

Finally after spending almost two hours in the store the group headed up to the front and paid for everything, Harry had his shrunk and place all this packages into his pockets. As they walked out of the store, Ron turned back to his friend,

"We are suppose to be meeting Dean and Neville at the Leaky Cauldron for drinks, want to join?" Ron asked.

"Sure, but I should only stay for a little while, Snape let me out of my nightly forced study in the common room, but I promised I would still get some of my reading done for tomorrow." Harry said as the group headed back toward the front of the alley.

"They have you working on the weekends too, man that sucks," Ron said as he kicked a stone.

"Not really, I mean there is a lot to get done, and I only have like three weeks left to get ready. And I only have work in the afternoons on Saturdays and Sundays so I can sleep-in so it's that bad." Harry replied as they walked into the pub and over to meet their friends.

The rest of this night seemed to go by in a blur for Harry, as he drank and talked with old friends. Finding out what they were up to and telling them all about his job and training so far.

--

Finally around 2am Harry headed home, flooing to the Three Broomsticks since he was too drunk to apparate safely.

After stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry waved a quick hello to the bartender before turning and leaving, only he slammed into something solid as he tried to get out the door, only to fall down.

"Watch where your going, you little whelp." A voice said as he turned around to see exactly who it was who touched him,

"Potter, what in the nine levels of hell are you doing," the man said as he got a good look at a drunk Harry Potter who was having a hard time getting up off the floor,

"Snape, didn't think you knew how to leave the castle." Harry said as he finally got to his feet and tried to move past the man again,

"Where were you tonight, Potter?" Snape asked as he moved aside to allow the boy through, once outside he did not leave his side though.

"Out with my friends, although you wouldn't know anything about that, since when your friends get together its usually to torture or kill muggles." Harry slurred as he stumbled his way back up to the castle.

"You're an idiot Potter for going out and getting drunk, than walking back a good ten minutes with out any help. The Dark Lord is still out there, just because he is quite doesn't mean that he still doesn't want to kill you." Snape yelled at the boy as they walked forward.

All the sudden a hand flew to Harry's mouth as he turned and threw up all over the ground on the side,

"Guess I drink a lot more than I thought." Harry said as he wiped his mouth off on his sleeve before they continued their walk to the castle. The rest of the journey was silent, although Snape never once left Harry's side, just as Harry was walking into his room, Snape turned and said

"Tomorrow at 7am we have a workout session, be on time or you do not want to know what I will do to you." with that he turned around in his way and made his way to his own rooms.

Harry set an alarm, and than asked Dobby to make sure that he was awake, just to make sure that he would be on time. After all that, Harry passed out on his bed, not even bothering to get changed, he slept without dreams for the first time in over a month.

* * *

Harry awoke a few hours later to a buzzing sound and Dobby bouncing up and down on the bed calling his name. Looking at the clock, he quickly through a tee-shirt and shorts on before heading into the gym that the two shared.

Harry reached Snape just as the clock sounded 7.

"Well, congratulations I was not expecting you on time after your activities last night. Your an idiot for what you did and I will teach you to think before acting again. Now start running." He yelled. Harry took off not wanting to anger the man anymore, his head was killing him, and the lights were hurting his eyes.

"At least the running gives me something else to think about," he said to himself as he started his second lap.

The rest of the morning the two spent time dueling, physically fighting, and lifting weights. By the time the lunch bell ring, Harry was drenched in sweat and swearing to himself that his would never go out and drink like that with his friends again, at least not until the bastard is dead, he added as an after thought.

* * *

After lunch Harry spent time with Flitwick going over more advanced spells and exactly how to go about teaching dueling within the classroom.

The next three weeks went along the same lines, Harry spent all week working with his professors, the nights in the common room, than on Saturday and Sunday mornings he would spend time in the gym with Snape.

Before Harry knew it, his first month at Hogwarts was over, and he was heading for the Great Hall to join his fellow professor at the Welcoming Feast.

* * *

Harry walked into the Great Hall through the side door, he looked longingly at the Gryffindor table, but he knew that he didn't belong there anymore. He looked at the spot that his friends usually sat at, and thought back to some of the better times in the grand room before taking a deep breath and turning to face his new table in the room.

Looking up at the Head Table and saw a spot open next to Professor Snape, his spot to sit since Snape is his mentor.

Harry slowly made his way up towards the Head Table and took his seat. Albus turned and looked down at his youngest member of staff.

"Harry my boy are you ready for the school year to start?" He asked. Many of the other professors looked Harry's way.

"Yes Sir, nervise, but ready" Harry said as he wiped his sweat palms on his trousers. After answering he turned and looked out across the hall, he could hear the students in the Entrance Hall before he saw the giant doors swing open allowing them into the room.

He watched as the students walked into the room, knowing most of them. Ginny and Luna gave him a slight wave before heading for their own tables.

_This is crazy, how am I going to teach these kids when I am a friend of many of them. I mean I dated at least three girls in the 7th year class._

Harry continued his thoughts along those lines only stopping when Professor McGonagall walked in leading a long line of first years.

After the Hat's song and the First Year's sorting, Albus stood up and called the hall to silence.

"I would like to welcome everyone to Hogwarts, those who are here for their final year and this is their last Welcome Feast, to our little ones who are just starting on a long journey into our world. Now one quick reminder before I introduce out new professor, the Forbidden Forest is that forbidden, no student is to enter the forest or leave the castle grounds under any circumstances. Now I would like to introduce our New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, Professor Potter." As Harry stood, the room filled with noises of clapping and shouting. Even the Slytherins applauded, glad for once to have a decent defense teacher.

"Now, now," Albus said from the platform trying to get the students stanchion back. "It's time to eat, so Vado Solvo**!"**


End file.
